Candy Apple's Dance Center
Candy Apple's Dance Center is the dance studio owned by Cathy Nesbitt-Stein in Canton, Ohio. Cathy competes using her team of older girls against Abby Lee Dance Company after she leaves Abby's in Season 1. In Dance Moms Cathy has taken many measures to have her "apples" win. She used the same music as Chloe, same theme as Chloe, and usually has older girls into her routines with Vivi-Anne and Justice McCort to bring down the age. Jill takes Kendall to this studio after she is tired of Kendall not getting the respect or attention she deserved from Abby. Leslie Ackerman also takes her daughter Payton here after being fed up with Abby. Cathy is impressed with Payton, but when Payton says she wasn't sure about coming there, Cathy feels as though the two wasted her time. Cathy is able to beat ALDC in Abbygeddon by 1 point. However ALDC continues to defeat them. Kendall is pulled from CADC by her mother after Cathy loses interest in her. Dancers in Dance Moms *Taylor: Taylor is a dancer on the team. She competed a solo in Season One with the same competition music as Chloe, but she did not place. In Season 2, she breaks her ankle onstage and was pulled from the rest of the season. She eventually returned in Episode 14, free from her injury. *Kerisa: Kerisa is one of the apples on the competition team. She has not had a on-screen solo as of yet. She auditioned for the Joffrey Ballet School like the rest of the group and was called out for her over- excessive make-up. *Vivi-Anne: Vivi-Anne continues her training at her mother's dance studio. She is mainly used as a human prop to reduce the age for the group. She usually runs on and off the stage, but she performed a duet with Justice back in Season 1 Episode 10 which went against Nia and Mackenzie, but they did not win. *Additionally, there have been more dancers shown in the group routines. In 'A Funeral' there was an older girl and another girl around Vivi's age who danced. In 'Asian Empire' there was another boy who played one of the Ming dynasty warriors with Justice. Former Dancers *Kendall: Kendall joined the group in Season 2 Episode 8. She has performed in three of the group numbers: "Ode to a Clown", "Almost Heaven", and "Asian Empire". Kendall has also had three solos, "I Think I Like You", which she won first place for, "Queen of Hearts", which she won seventh, and a third one in Season 2 Episode 19, which did not place. In ''Worst Birthday Party Ever'', Cathy revealed that Jill had decided to leave with Kendall. *Drazen: Drazen Wilmers was brought in as a secret weapon against Abby Lee Dance Company and so Justice could have another boy to dance with. *Sarah : Sarah is one of the members on the competition team. She first appeared in season one when Cathy was picking which three of her "apples" she was bringing to compete against Abby in Season One. She hasn't had a solo on-screen yet. Sometime in summer 2012, she changed studios and dances now at Center Stage Dance Studio. *Justice: Justice is the only boy in Candy Apple's competition team. He's performed the most on-screen solos ? and a duet with Vivi-Anne in Season One. However in Season 2 Episode 3 he was in the line with Maddie and Chloe of the overall junior winners. He performed "Keep the Faith" at Company Dance and lost. Justice left Candy Apple's Dance Center in August 2012 and currently dances elsewhere. *Erika: Erika is one of Cathy's dancers. Erika is currently fifteen years old. She competes with all the group routines and competed with a solo against Brooke. However, she was disqualified because Cathy put her in the wrong age division. Erika left Candy Apples recently and dances elsewhere. Guest Dancers *Drazen: Drazen Wilmers was brought in as a secret weapon against Abby Lee Dance Company and for Justice to have another boy to dance with. He doesn't go to Candy Apples Dance Center. He really goes to Midwest Elite Dance Center and was only brought in so Justice could have another boy to dance with. He only appeared in the episode Revenge of the Candy Apples. *Jalen: Jalen Testerman is a 11 year old breakdancer and a possible Candy Apples guest. Jalen taught himself how to breakdance at a young age and performed on several different shows including'' The Oprah Winfrey show'' and Ellen. Jalen was a contestant on Live to Dance and made it to the semi-finals. He is currently a member of Super Cr3w, the winners of'' America's Best Dance Crew'' Season 2. Jalen is not a confirmed Candy Apple guest but a video shows his father arguing with Abby Lee. *Zack: Zackery Torres is a 13 year old dancer who dances at Dance Connection. Zack started dancing at 10 after asking to take a class with a friend. Zack competed in Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition and made it to the top 12 as the only boy dancer. Zack was eliminated in episode 4 after his hip-hop trio. In the season 3 preview after The Smoke Before the Fire special, a clip was shown with Cathy and her new boy group, with Zack clearly in the shot, which confirms his pressence at Candy Apples. Shown Competitions Season 1 Episode 10: Taylor competed against Chloe with the same music ("Dream on a Star"), but Chloe wins. Vivi-Anne and Justice compete against Mackenzie and Nia, and Mackenzie and Nia win. Season 2 Episode 2: The Candy Apple's "Baila Espaniola" compete against ALDC's "Bad Apples" and ALDC wins. Erika competes with "Through the Looking Glass" against Brooke's "Garden of Eden." In the show, Erika is disqualified because Cathy lied about her age. Season 2 Episode 3: Candy Apple's "Mermaids" competes against ALDC's "Born to Dance." Mermaids places eighth and "Born to Dance" places first. It looks like Justice was entered in for a solo and won fourth seeing as he is in the line of the top ten dancers with Maddie and Chloe, though this is not confirmed. Season 2 Episode 8: Candy Apple's enters Kendall in for a solo that beats Nia's solo. The Candy Apple's group routine, "A Funeral," fails to beat the "Head Over Heels" number by ALDC. This is the first shown competition with Kendall and two unidentified female dancers (one around Erika, Taylor, Sarah, and Kerisa's age and one Vivi's age) performed in the group number. Season 2 Episode 11: Candy Apple's competed with a number called "Ode to a Clown" against ALDC's "Trapped". Both groups did not win however ALDC got 3rd overall. Justice has another solo called "Keep the Faith" which is in the same division as Maddie's new solo, "Reflections." Maddie won while Justice did not place. Season 2 Episode 13: Candy Apple's "Almost Heaven" routine defeated Abby's "Hurt Them First," by one point, winning ninth while Abby won tenth. However, Kendall's "Queen of Hearts" solo competed against Chloe's "Red Queen", both with similar queen of hearts theme. Kendall won seventh and Chloe won first. They also performed in the Joffrey Ballet School Audition. Kerisa was pointed out for her excessive make-up while the teacher/judge complimented Kendall on the arms in the beginning of her dance. Season 2 Episode 19: Abby Lee's dancers go to Ohio, the Candy Apple's turf. Because of Cathy bringing in older dancers to compete against her dancers, Abby does the same, bringing three girls from the senior company. Cathy brings in two commercial choreographers to choreograph the group number as she is too busy. At the competition, Abby's "Land Unforgiving" goes against the Cathy's "Asian Empire". "Asian Empire" does not place and "Land Unforgiving" comes in fifth. Though Abby isn't pleased with the place, she takes it because they beat the Apples. This is the final competition shown with Kendall as a member and a unidentified boy was in the group number. Season 2 Episode 21: Cathy brings in Drazen, a boy from another studio, to join the group and do a duet with Justice. While Justice's solo "Shipwrecked" beats Chloe, the duet "The Promotion" and the group "My Hair Like This" are beat by "Reservation for Two" and "Taken." This competition is the last time we see Sarah Parish as a member of CADC. Season 2 Episode 26: The Candy Apples were also invited to the Energy Nationals. Candy Apples went with thier group dance "The Storm" and Justice's solo "Never Surrender" however both lost to ALDC's "My Last Text" and both Chloe and Maddie's solos. External Links *candyapplesdance.com Category:Dance Studio Category:Places Category:Locations